


just want to be your girl

by Aphrodite_Ourania



Series: Catradora Omegaverse [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Eloping, F/F, Fluff, Impatient Idiots in Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Ourania/pseuds/Aphrodite_Ourania
Summary: (Title from Holly Miranda's All I Want Is To Be Your Girl)With her eye for detail and Adora’s love for planning this wedding should have been easy. Apparently there was a lot more planning than either of them had anticipated.orCatra and Adora have wedding fatigue and decide to elope.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	just want to be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey 
> 
> My plan was to have this drabble up for Adora's birthday but alas. My little cousin got fed up with her roommates so I let her move in with me and we've been trying to adjust with our dogs. Who knew female dogs could be so territorial lol. Now that the dogs are getting along I've had the time to actually sit down and finish this. Sorry that I wasn't able to post sooner. If you care about my multi-chapter fic I should have that update ready soon-ish. 
> 
> Now, without further ado....

It seemed like every couple in Etheria was getting married. 

Post war clean up was moving along smoothly and with no new threat on the horizon more people than ever were deciding to settle down. The people of Etheria felt like they had permanence for the first time a generation, it made perfect sense. 

Catra wished that she had a dollar for every wedding Adora had been asked to officiate as She-Ra. 

She had been to so many weddings that she would play a game with herself where she’d guess the decor of the ceremony and reception based on the couple. She was actually pretty good at it and at some point Glimmer had picked up on it and joined in. 

But now it was time to plan her own wedding and she wanted to avoid any and all traditional trappings. It was much harder than she thought, even with Adora helping. With her eye for detail and Adora’s love for planning this wedding should have been easy. Apparently there was a lot more planning than either of them had anticipated. 

“If this is too much for you, we can just always get married on our own.” Adora told her as they looked over different types of _plates._ “How would we do that?” “Like what Mermista and Sea Hawk did. We just say our vows, exchange tokens and boom. Married.” Catra bit her lip, knowing that deep down she never wanted to go through with a big wedding in the first place. “Is that what you want?” Catra asked. “It doesn’t matter how or when. As long as I get to be yours.” Adora said with a smile so sweet Catra found herself kissing her. “Well, I guess we better find our tokens.” Catra smiled before kissing Adora again. “I’m just so sick of weddings! We’ve been to way too many this past year.” Adora admitted. “Yeah. Especially after the spectacle that was Glimmer and Bow’s wedding.” In all honesty Catra didn’t see the point in marriage at all. They were already bonded, there was nothing stronger than a mating mark in the known universe. But Catra was willing to go along with it because it would make Adora happy. 

Well, and because she’d be able to tell She-Ra’s fangirls to leave her _wife_ alone.

**Author's Note:**

> To ObiAni_Spin and anyone else who was curious I can't promise you when but I plan on the next work in this series being smut.


End file.
